l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Razorgirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Scorpion Clan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Oni no Pikachu (talk) 07:16, December 27, 2013 (UTC) ''Colour Scheme'' G'day! Thanks for the welcome. You guys have an odd method of communicating/messaging each other here. Have you guys considered altering your colour scheme? The black background with white text looks really dated and makes your content hard to read. I'd like to humbly suggest a change to a light cream colour with black text. It won't be so harsh on the eyes. You have so much fabulous content, it seems a shame not to give it the best presentation you can. : ) : The colour scheme was updated by an administrator of wikia project. The other administrator of this wiki Majushi and me just let him to work that way. The change was supposed to give the L5R wiki the "best presentation", check L5R Wiki Makeover about this. Regarding colours I have no too much personal opinion, and I am not against a change to see how it works. But I do not know how exactly it can be changed, I have never spent my time on this matters. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 09:25, December 27, 2013 (UTC) G'day! Changing the colour scheme is dead easy. Any Admin for this Wiki can do it. Go to your , then go to . In there you can select what your colour scheme will be. Go to "Customise" and there will be four colours you can use to determine what colour your Buttons (which will also mean your Menu), Links, Header (Wikia's Ribbons at the top and bottom) and Main Page colour will be. While the background image here is lovely, I personally think it biases the Wiki to Clan Scorpion, and red is a very harsh colour to be surrounding text that you want people to spend time reading. Were it me, I'd be shopping around for a new background image (ie. spending some time in Google Image Search), to find something of a more cream/parchment look. At the very least, the Theme Designer (linked above) will allow you to set your background so that it doesn't scroll and stays put while folks scroll down the content (it's pretty, so you want folks to see it, right?). I have experience creating websites and working within Wikia Wikis. but there's a heap of support material on creating a colour scheme for a websites - or perhaps most importantly, what not to do. If you feel so inclined, check out the Game of Thrones: Ascent Wiki, and note that the background colour ISN'T white, as white is also very harsh on the eyes. The colour scheme we have ATM isn't our normal one. It was changed temporarily for the Holiday Season. If you want help, I'm more than happy to help you guys out with the design of your Wiki and maybe with the design of your Table of Contents so that it allows your pages to flow a little better (and to look pretty)... So long as I have access to a computer. I'm without my laptop at present and am borrowing a mate's PC at present, but it does have some graphic editors so if you want some help designing a new Wordmark and favicon, I should be able to help you out. : ) Raz ----- Legends: Rise of a Hero Wiki Game of Thrones: Ascent Wiki 02:54, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Categories Categories are nested, so if a page has a category "A" which is nested in anotheer category, "B", the page has to remain without the catogry "B". Example: Scorpion Clan has the Category:Scorpion Clan, which in turn is tagged with Category:Great Clans. It means that Scorpion Clan is not tagged with Category:Great Clans as it is already in this category through Category:Scorpion Clan. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 09:34, December 27, 2013 (UTC)